Advances in silicon and silicon compatible photonics have stimulated high density integration of photonic and electronic components. An example is the manufacturing of silicon photonics on the same platform as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS). Part of the allure of silicon photonics is its size advantages. For example, photonic circuits on silicon can be very small. As such, photonic circuits are poised to address the ever-growing high-bandwidth needs of servers and data centers of tomorrow, where the high-volume processing of silicon platforms and the low cost of traditional optical communications may redefine the constraints of high-performance interconnects.